


The Devil Wears Purple (And Other Tales)

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, FNAF 2, FNAF 3 - Freeform, FNAF 4, FNAF 6, Fnaf 1, Fnaf 5 - Freeform, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Implied Death, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Gore, Multi, Murder, One Shot, Short, Short Stories, Sister Location, Suicide, fnaf - Freeform, one shots, viewer discretion is advised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Devil Wears Purple is a collection of short stories, writing prompts, and one shots all based in the Five Nights at Freddy’s universe. It tells tales about the crimes of William, the revenge of several spirits, and many more. I hope you enjoy it and it will be updated regularly with content.





	The Devil Wears Purple (And Other Tales)

He kept absolutely still as the footsteps got louder, and the laughter of the large pink and white bear grew more deranged.

“W-WHERE’S THE BIRTHDAY BOY BAWHN BAWHN? I THOUGHT I SAW HIM COME THIS WAY! WE NEED TO C-C-CELEBRATE!” He giggled in a voice like a robotic child’s. Michael shifted slightly, shaking silently out of fear. He had almost completed his maintenance when Funtime Bonnie decided to run off and stop keeping the bear docile.

“I don’t know Freddy! Maybe we should go back to our stage?~” The tiny blue rabbit replied in a light sing song voice, “after all there are lots of birthday boys and girls tommorow!” The rabbit giggled putting its small paw up to its plastic mouth.

“BUT W-WE CAN’T J-J-JUST LEAVE THIS BIRTHDAY BOY WITHOUT A PARTY BAWHN BAWHN, IT WOULD BE SO SAD IF HE DIDN’T GET A HUG FROM HIS F-FAVOURITE BEAR!” Freddy practically shouted back at Funtime Bonnie as he continued on his search. Michael kept as silent as possible as they continued their bickering, only allowing himself the chance to breathe when their voices drifted off. He gave a deep sigh of relief and almost audibly thanked whatever force had saved him, until a loud voice sent a shiver through his soon-to-be corpse.

“BAWHN BAWHN I F-FOUND HIM!~” Freddy sang out as Michael quickly shot to his feet. He could see the bear lumbering closer as sparks flickered out of the old broken wires littered across the ceiling.

“Shit shit shit shit!” Michael shouted as he scrambled through towers of boxes filled with old files and machinery. He heard the stomps of the large robot grow louder and the laughing more maniacal as he spied his only hope of escape, a large metal door. 

“DON’T RUN BIRTHDAY B-B-BOY! WE HAVE A NICE S-S-SURPRISE FOR YOU! A SPECIAL G-G-G-GIFT FROM YOUR OLD PAL FREDDY!” The robot screamed out of its voice box as Michael grabbed the door knob and attempted to twist it.

“I’m sorry employee but this area of the establishment is strictly off limits to all people lacking authorization!” The hand unit said oh so helpfully as the door knob stuck in place. Michael was trapped with no hope of getting out. He turned around and braced for the impact of the animatronic as it clanged towards him, but the impact never came.

Michael opened his eyes slowly to find that the Animatronic had shut down in its tracks a few metres away. He checked the clock and realized it was six am. Another minute and he would’ve been bear food. He turned around and gave the locked door a quick kick.

“You didn’t do me any good” he mumbled angrily as he walked away, realizing the incomplete maintenance would be docked from his pay. 

He made his way into the main office where he paused when he heard a familiar voice.

"Why did you scream like that?" Circus Baby asked him as he packed up the rest of his things.

“I didn’t scream.” Michael replied curtly as he grabbed his backpack from the office floor.

“Yes you did, it’s all on tape.” Baby replied in her usual, creepily collected, tone as she played the sound. Michael had no clue how she even had access to the security footage.

“Hmm maybe it’s because you and your old pal Freddy tried to murder me?” Michael said sarcastically.

“Do you really think I would send you somewhere where your life and death were out of my control? Eggs, you are much more important than you know. I wouldn’t risk you like that.” Michael didn’t say anything in return, simply making his way through the vents to the elevator.

“Have a good day, Baby” he hollered back.

“You as well, Eggs” she replied. He got onto the old rickety elevator and made his way up, thinking about what she had said. He had no clue of what she possibly could mean when she called him important. That would be an explanation for another shift.


End file.
